Gossip Spider
by Liittle-B
Summary: Quand une araignée avide de potins en tout genre  surtout les plus croustillants  tisse sa toile au sein du NCIS... Et bah ça donne ça !


**Je poste rapidement un OS tout mignon tout plein (enfin presque) avant de reprendre les cours demain matin. J'expliquerai tout ce que vous devez savoir à propos de cette fic à la fin ^^**

****

**Je dois quand même vous prévenir qu'elle a été écrite il y a quelques temps donc Jenny est encore en vie et l'époque Hollis Mann n'est pas révolue!**

** En attendant de découvrir le reste je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Gossip Spider Here._**

_Bonjour à tous. Vous allez bien ? Moi ? Je viens tout juste d'avaler une mouche délicieuse, donc on peut dire que ça va. Et sinon, vous avez bien accroché votre ceinture ? Pourquoi ? Parce que si vous êtes là (arrêtez-moi si je me trompe), c'est pour lire les derniers potins en date du NCIS. Personne ne m'interrompt ? Parfait. Car pour le coup, je peux vous assurer que les apparences sont trompeuses. Alors, racontez-moi que je rigole un bon coup. Vous vous êtes arrêtés où ? Ah, Tony et Ziva se tournent toujours autour… Eh, Jethro et Jenny se lancent toujours autant de piques… Ih, McGee craque encore une fois pour Abby… Oh, une nouvelle femme à fait son apparition dans la vie de Gibbs. Comment vous dîtes qu'elle s'appelle ? Hollis Mann. Bien. Et pour finir ? Uh, Palmer et Lee s'envoient en l'air dans la morgue. Et ben tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous avez plusieurs métros de retard. Si si je vous assure. Mais je vais mettre ça sur le compte des grèves de train. Et pendant que vous attendez le prochain, qu'en dites-vous si je vous mets au parfum… Pardon ? Comment je m'appelle ? Gossip Spider, voyons. Je suis l'araignée qui voit tout. Qui entend tout et qui défie tous les pièges de la femme de ménage. D'ailleurs j'ai du déménager de nombreuses fois à cause d'elle, mais maintenant j'ai trouvé mon refuge. Le labo de notre chère Abby. D'ailleurs, on va commencer votre mise à jour par elle si vous le voulez bien. Bah oui, je passe quand même la plupart du temps près d'elle afin d'améliorer ma toile. Mais je doute que mes idées déco vous intéressent. Alors entrons de suite dans le vif du sujet… _

La jeune et gothique laborantine pénétra dans son antre sacrée avec trois minutes de retard ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Sans doute avait-elle passé la nuit à pleurer. Cependant, un magnifique sourire ornait son visage et on pouvait lire de la détermination dans ses yeux. Et comme à son habitude, une fois débarrassée de toutes ses affaires elle monta se chercher sa merveilleuse drogue remplie de caféine. Il faut dire qu'après deux heures de sommeil et du sport dès le matin elle en avait bien besoin. Elle attendait avec impatience que son soda ait finit de couler quand McGee attira son attention.

« Heu, Abbs ? Tu as de la mousse à raser là. » fit-il en désignant la manche de son pull noir.

« Oh. Merci Tim. Je m'en occupe de suite. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on trouve cette preuve évidente de ma culpabilité. »déclara Abby l'air ailleurs.

« De quoi tu parles Abbs ? » demanda le jeune probie complètement largué alors que la scientifique retirait son pull, dévoilant ainsi son large tatouage qui avait tant de fois fait fantasmer son ancien amant. En répondant à celui-ci, Abby vit qu'il avait rougi et elle sourit, contente de voir qu'elle lui faisait encore de l'effet.

_(Hum, oui, en fait ça c'est ce qu'elle croit. Mais en fait, moi qui ai quatre paires d'yeux, je connais la vérité. Et je peux vous affirmer que si McGee a rougi, c'est à cause d'une certaine personne qui lui a fait passer un mot alors qu'Abby se déshabillait… Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à notre mousse à raser)._

« En fait, commença la jeune femme en se rapprochant de l'agent, Bobby m'a quittée. Hier soir. Tu te rends compte ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Alors j'ai décidé de me venger. Et, ce matin, j'ai déposé du papier toilette partout sur ses fleurs et n'ayant pas d'eau sur moi, je l'ai fait coller avec de la mousse à raser. Ingénieux non ? » conclu-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais en voyant la façon dont son ami la dévisageait elle douta soudainement : « Oui, enfin, ça avait l'air ingénieux à cinq heures du matin… » bafouilla-t-elle. Tim hocha lentement la tête, sûrement signe qu'il avait compris ce que lui racontait Abby.

« Eh bien, je suis désolé pour Bobby. Mais vous n'alliez pas ensemble. Si, je t'assure, il ne te méritait pas. Et puis de toute façon je t'ai toujours dit que vos prénoms finissant par la même syllabe, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. C'est vrai, si on associe vos deux prénoms ça revient toujours à Abby ou Bobby. Alors que par exemple, Jen et Gibbs, ça donne Jibbs. »

La brune fit mine de réfléchir. « Certes, mais là c'est un nom et un prénom. »

« Abbs, je tente de te réconforter alors mets-y du tien un peu ! »

« Oui, désolée Timmy. Merci de ton soutien. » Et la gothique déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et s'en alla (en ayant pris soin de ne pas oublier son Caf'Pow caféiné bien sûr).

_Une fois seul, McGee ouvrit le morceau de papier que la mystérieuse personne lui avait déposé dans la main, quelques minutes auparavant. En le lisant, ses joues se teintèrent d'un joli rouge puis il se précipita vers l'ascenseur… Et on ne saura pas dans quelle direction car les portes se sont refermées trop vite… _

_Pour se rouvrir deux minutes plus tard sur un Tony Dinozzo essoufflé et pressé d'aller vers son bureau. Suivons-le._

« Salut Patron. Ziva. Tiens McGuignol n'est pas là ? »

« Encore en retard Tony. » remarqua tranquillement Gibbs.

« Heu oui, je… je me suis scratché contre une voiture de flics alors évidemment les constats sont deux fois plus longs à faire et en plus ils ne voulaient pas croire que j'étais du NCIS étant donné que j'avais oublié ma plaque. Alors ils ont du finir par appeler Jen… euh, la directrice pour vérifier mes dires. Enfin, bref un vrai bordel, je t'épargne les détails. »

« Je préfère oui. En attendant tu as une tonne de rapports en retard alors je vais te laisser à tes occupations. Et pas la peine d'espérer nous n'aurons pas d'enquêtes aujourd'hui, la directrice a décidé de nommer l'équipe de Teller à notre place pour que nous puissions remettre tout nos rapports à jour. Ziva, McGee et moi ayant fini, je vais aller chercher un café. Alors bon courage et n'essaie pas de te défiler. »

L'italien grimaça lorsque son patron lui abattit sa main non pas derrière la tête contrairement à son habitude, mais sur l'épaule. Comme pour l'encourager. Et ça, venant de Gibbs c'était très inquiétant. Alors Tony se débarrassa de sa veste et s'assit face à son clavier. Ziva le regardait un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et ça te fait rire ? Je te signale que si je suis en retard c'est de ta faute Miss Je t'allume-et-je-me-casse. »

« Alors ça, c'est le grain de poivre qui fait déborder le vase. Qui m'a tenu éveillée toute la nuit alors que j'étais morte de fatigue ? »

« La goutte d'eau, Ziva-Chérie, la goutte d'eau. » répondit l'agent, goguenard.

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'eau ? Je me doute bien que tu as du utiliser l'eau froide ce matin mais je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire dans la conversation. »

« Tu me le paieras d'ailleurs. Et c'était ton expression. On dit la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Pas… Peu importe » abandonna le jeune homme alors que la brune se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur en roulant magnifiquement des hanches, sans adresser un seul regard à son amant qui enrageait sur place.

_Bon je laisse Tony à ses rapports et me hâte de suivre la jolie israélienne. Glups ! Je viens juste de manquer de me faire écraser par les portes de ce magnifique ascenseur. Qui en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres mais ce n'est pas le sujet. _

Ziva sortit de la cage métallique pour se diriger vers le labo de son amie. Elle y fut accueillie avec une musique digne d'un enterrement. Abby se trouvait dans un coin sombre de la pièce, Bert dans les bras et les yeux encore plus rouges qu'au matin.

« Hey ma Chérie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je suis une idiote Ziva. Une idiote doublée d'une imbécile. Une idiote doublée d'une imbécile et triplée d'une abrutie. »

« Rien que ça ? Et bien, c'est tout un programme. Et dis-moi comment t'en est arrivé à cette conclusion ? »

« Je… C'est à cause de Bobby. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Et je l'ai cru. Pour cela je suis une idiote. Et il m'a quittée cette nuit. Alors pour me venger, je suis allée tôt ce matin, chez lui. Et comme une imbécile, que je suis tu l'auras compris, j'ai étalé du papier toilette sur ses plantes préférées. Et comme une abrutie, je n'avais pas d'eau. Alors j'ai fouillé dans mon sac et tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est une bouteille de mousse à raser que je voulais lui rendre. Alors pour que colle le papier, je l'ai aspergé de mousse à raser. Alors l'idiote doublée d'une imbécile et triplée d'une abrutie a reçu un appel il y a dix minutes. C'était Bobby me traitant de tous les noms. Et le pire… C'est la voix que j'ai entendue derrière lui. Une voix d'homme. Qui l'appelé Mon cœur, Poussin, Mon ange… Et je te passe les plus écœurants. Un homme Ziva. Tu te rends compte ? Je suis tellement nulle comme petite amie que je l'ai dégouté des femmes. » acheva la gothique en se jetant dans les bras de son amie, des larmes inondant son visage.

« Là ma Belle. Ce n'est pas de ta faute voyons. Il devait déjà aimer les hommes avant de te connaitre. Ce n'était qu'un homosexuel refoulé, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Et regarde Tim, il n'est pas devenu gay lui. Tu vois ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. » la réconforta l'israélienne.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Mais oui. Allez, maintenant tu me fais un joli sourire et tu m'aides à trouver d'autres idées pour faire enrager Tony. Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié la dernière en date. » lui chuchota Ziva ce qui reboosta Abby et celle-ci se leva d'un bond. Elle alla changer de musique et revint vers son amie afin de mettre un nouveau plan au point.

_Et comme je suis une araignée bien élevée, je n'ai pas écouté ce que ces demoiselles racontaient. C'est bien plus marrant de découvrir le sujet de leur conversation par un italien rouge de colère ou de honte à chaque fois. Et pendant ce temps-là, je me suis affairée à finir la peinture de ma toile. Ronds noirs et barres blanches. Qu'en dites-vous ? Comment ça cela ne vous intéresse pas ? Oui, oui, c'est bon, ne vous énervez pas. Je me mets à la recherche de McGee. Ou Gibbs. On verra bien lequel je trouve en premier. _

Baoum ! Ce bruit fit trembler les murs de l'ascenseur tandis que Gibbs essuyait le café qui s'étendait sur sa chemise sous les excuses du jeune probie. Celui-ci ne récolta qu'un regard noir avant d'être envoyé chercher une chemise pour son patron qui descendit à la morgue.

_So… Vous me conseillez de suivre Tim ou l'agent aux cheveux grisonnants ? Oui c'est ce que je pensais. Vous espérez qu'il retire sa chemise devant vous hein ! Bande de petites perverses ! Mais je suis d'accord avec vous… _

Gibbs arriva dans l'endroit de prédilection de son plus proche ami, mais il n'y trouva que son assistant, occupé à enfiler sa chemise de travail. L'agent se demanda pourquoi il avait eu besoin de la quitter mais ne fit aucun commentaire. McGee arriva au moment où son supérieur allait demander où se trouvait Ducky. Une fois la chemise propre en mains, il entreprit de retirer celle pleine de café, de ce fait il ne vit pas les regards que se lançaient Palmer et le bleu. Ce dernier se retrouva vite avec une chemise décorée d'une jolie tache marron à nettoyer, tandis que l'assistant du légiste se remit au travail car le docteur venait d'arriver. Voyant son ami finir de se rhabiller, il invita Gibbs à s'asseoir pendant que McGee s'occupait de laver la chemise, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient… Voilà, que Tim venait à peine de quitter la morgue que Palmer se précipita à sa suite prétextant devoir aller chercher des informations auprès d'Abby.

_Vous devez maintenant vous douter de ce qu'il se passe entre les deux benjamins du NCIS… Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ils devront attendre encore un peu car pour ma part, j'ai décidé de rester à la morgue. Parce que je ne vous ai pas dit, mais Gibbs ne m'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Alors, je m'inquiète voyez-vous. Ecoutons-donc ce qu'il va dire à notre ami Donald. _

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Duck'. Ça me parait inapproprié mais en même temps, j'attends cela depuis tellement longtemps… »

« Tu dois faire ce que ton cœur te dicte, mon cher Jethro. Et surtout arrêter de te sentir coupable. Si Hollis s'est suicidée ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle ne se supportait plus, cela arrive. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et je t'assure qu'elle savait depuis le début qu'il restait quelque chose entre toi et la directrice. Elle me l'avait dit. Alors peut-être qu'elle a décidé de mettre fin à sa vie seulement deux jours après votre rupture. Mais ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. »

« Enfin, tu sais bien ce que je pense des coïncidences. Mais tu as raison. Après tout, je ne lui avais rien promis. Elle s'est faite des idées toute seule. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais trompée avec Jen ou quittée pour elle. Tu vois, j'ai même eu la décence d'attendre qu'elle soit morte pour aller voir la femme que j'aime depuis un certain nombre d'années… Oh merci, Duck, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

« Pas de quoi Jethro. En plus, ça me rappelle cette affaire que j'avais eue quand je débutais… »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas si je remonte, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir. » et l'agent s'en alla sous l'œil amusé de son meilleur ami.

_Ainsi la vieille chauve-souris blonde s'est suicidée… Elle s'est enfin décidée à rendre service au monde. Pardon ? Ha vous l'aimiez bien ? Et bah pas moi. Ce n'était qu'une profiteuse. Et j'ai toujours pensé que Jethro et Jenny étaient faits pour finir ensemble. Il est vrai que je sais des choses que vous ignorez… Comme par exemple, le fait qu'au début, lorsque notre bien aimée directrice venait d'arriver au NCIS, Gibbs s'est gentiment proposé le lui faire visiter les locaux. Visite qui s'éternisait jusque tard le soir et se terminait souvent dans un placard ou sur un canapé… Enfin, cela ne nous regarde point. Maintenant que le feu colonel Mann n'est plus dans les parages, ils vont pouvoir se retrouver… _

Gibbs arriva dans l'open-space où il fut accueilli par un Dinozzo seul et bouillant de rage devant son ordinateur. Sûrement un nouveau coup de Ziva… Il s'assit devant son bureau et remarqua alors le magnifique gâteau qui y trônait.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que cette tarte à la crème fait là ? » demanda-t-il. Mais il aurait aussi bien pu parler dans le vide car personne ne lui répondit. Il se leva donc et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au bureau de sa directrice. Il y entra, sans frapper vous vous en doutez…

« Jen, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour m'avouer ta flamme ? »

« Pardon ? Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Et pourquoi aurais-je voulu t'avouer ma flamme ? »

« Cette tarte sur mon bureau. Avec ce petit mot dessus, je suis sûr que ça vient de toi. Et je suis également sûr que tu m'aimes toujours, donc j'en ai déduit que ça venait de toi. » A ces mots, la rousse éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Ho, Jethro. Tu n'as jamais pensé à placer ton égo en bourse ? Parce qu'il doit être bien surdimensionné pour tu viennes me dire ça. Et pour ton information, cette tarte ne vient pas de moi. J'ai vu un coursier la déposer tout à l'heure. Peut-être s'est-il trompé. La carte était signée ? »

« Oui, par un J. D'où Jen, d'où le fait que j'ai pensé à toi… »

« Tu es conscient que je ne suis pas la seule personne du NCIS à avoir un prénom commençant par un J n'est-ce pas ? Par exemple, il y a Johanna, Jerôme, Jimmy… »

« Un homme. Un homme m'aurait envoyé une tarte à la crème avec un mot disant qu'il pensait tout le temps à moi ? »

« Jethro ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand je te parle. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était possible que cette tarte ne te soit pas destinée. »

« Tu as raison. Je vais aller mener ma petite enquête. Merci de ton aide. » fit le dit Jethro en tournant les talons.

« Gibbs ! le rappela Jen, ce n'est pas avec de tels prétextes que tu me feras dire que je t'aime… »

L'agent sourit et referma délicatement la porte.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant son bureau la tarte avait disparu ainsi que toute son équipe. Il pensa très vite à sa fille de cœur, qui n'étant pas au top de sa forme, aurait très bien pu se l'approprier. Alors il descendit au labo de la jeune gothique. Mais celle-ci, lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et qu'elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence de ce gâteau.

_Bon, après cela, Gibbs s'enquit de la santé et du moral de sa scientifique, alors moi j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour à la morgue. On y trouve souvent des choses appétissantes. _

Alors que son patron cherchait à savoir où était passée la tarte à la crème, McGee arriva en furie dans la morgue, où heureusement pour lui, Ducky n'était plus.

« Ça ne va pas de m'envoyer des trucs pareil au boulot Jim ! Surtout que le coursier s'est planté et c'est sur le bureau de Gibbs qu'il a atterri ! » cria le Bleu sur l'assistant du légiste.

« Mais… C'est notre anniversaire… Cela fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble et je voulais marquer le coup. Ceci dit, vu ta façon de me remercier, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois la prochaine fois, » bougonna Palmer en tournant le dos à son petit-ami.

Ce dernier attendri, lui demanda pardon.

« Je suis désolé Jimmy. C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'on me change d'équipe si notre histoire venait à s'apprendre et je ne veux pas être plus éloigné de toi que je ne le suis déjà, » déclara McGee. « Et je te promets que ce soir, on fêtera dignement cet anniversaire, » continua-t-il en s'approchant de son amant.

Il lui enserra la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule afin de lui déposer plein de baisers dans le cou. Sentant les lèvres du jeune probie sur sa peau, Palmer se retourna brusquement afin de les lui capturer. Le bleu, ravit de cette initiative approfondit le baiser tout en passant les mains sous la chemise de son ami. Ils se séparèrent bout de souffle en entendant un cri de surprise derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent le docteur Mallard, quelque peu étonné par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Alors que Palmer réajustait son haut, McGee tenta de bredouiller quelque chose mais Ducky l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ce que je viens de voir, » déclara le légiste. « Je… Je vais me chercher un thé, » ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

Les deux jeunes hommes rouges de honte se regardèrent et … éclatèrent de rire.

_Et voilà, vous venez de découvrir le secret de ces jeunes hommes en même temps que notre ami Ducky. D'ailleurs je vais me hâter de le suivre afin de m'assurer qu'il va bien. _

Le médecin légiste déambula dans l'open-space l'air hagard. Apparemment, il était encore secoué par la scène qu'il venait de surprendre dans sa morgue. Abby qui arriva au même moment, le vit sur le point de s'évanouir alors elle s'empressa de l'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Giiiiibs ! » hurla la jeune femme. L'interpellé arriva en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il passe… Duck' ? »

« Je… peux avoir de l'eau ? » articula difficilement le dénommé Duck'.

« Oh mon Dieu… Il est tout flagada. Gibbs fait quelque chose, » supplia la gothique.

« Oui, oui… Voilà, » fit l'agent en tendant un verre d'eau à son ami.

Sur ces entrefaites, et alors que Ducky reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, Ziva et Tony arrivèrent légèrement débraillés et McGee pâlit en voyant tout ce petit monde autour du médecin… Il s'approcha à son tour cherchant des excuses pour expliquer ce que le légiste avait vu. Gibbs le voyant tout pâle, l'interrogea du regard.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer Boss. »

« M'expliquer quoi McGee ? »

« Euh… »le Bleu tourna les yeux vers le médecin avant de les ramener sur son patron. « Ducky ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Il aurait du me dire quoi McGee ? »

« Rien d'important. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Je pense le contraire jeune homme, » déclara le docteur Mallard d'une voix claire.

McGee ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais Ducky… »

« Quoi Timothy. Pourquoi vous cachez-vous ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous enfreigniez une règle. Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ici présent ne se permettrait de vous juger. Alors qu'attendez-vous ? »

« Euh, je… nous… »

« Vous tenez une réunion secrète sans m'inviter ? » fit soudain une voix joyeuse. Tout le monde se tourna vers sa provenance tandis que McGee poussait un soupir de soulagement. Mais il décida tout de même que c'était le moment de tout dire à ses collègues.

« Jimmy ! Tu tombes bien. Je pense qu'il est temps de tout dire. »

Palmer comprenant où son amant voulait en venir, rougit en repensant à la scène qu'avait vue son patron, mais il se rapprocha de Tim et lui prit la main sous les yeux éberlués de toute l'équipe.

« Alors voilà, continua McGee, cela fait aujourd'hui trois mois que Jimmy et moi sommes en couple. Nous n'avons rien dit plus tôt car nous avions peur de vos réactions et surtout d'être séparés… »

Alors que Gibbs allait prendre la parole, Abby éclata en sanglots et se précipita aux toilettes. Le bleu fit mine de vouloir la suivre, mais Ziva l'en empêcha et se rua à la suite de son amie. Une fois les deux filles parties, un silence pesant régnait sur l'open-space.

L'agent en chef le brisa en poussant un sifflement.

« C'est la saison des amours ou quoi ? D'abord Tony et Ziva maintenant vous deux… Manquerait plus qu'Abby se mette en couple avec Cynthia et ce serait le bouquet. »

« Que dirais-tu que le prochain couple soit plutôt composé de toi et moi Jethro ? » intervint une rousse qui avait tout regardé de son étage. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage dudit Jethro.

« J'en serai ravi Jen, » déclara-t-il avant de monter rejoindre sa dulcinée et de l'embrasser.

Lorsque Ziva revint, elle eut à peine le temps de dire qu'Abby était rentrée chez elle que Tony s'emparait de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne voie rien venir.

_Que d'amour au sein du NCIS. Bonne petite journée en somme pour nos amis. Je suis ravie que toutes ces flammes se soient déclarées ou révélées. La seule chose que je redoute c'est de ne plus trouver d'endroit pour me reposer convenablement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_

_Alors voilà pour les petites histoires du NCIS. Vous êtes désormais bien à jour… Mais ne cessez pas d'ouvrir l'œil, je suis toujours à l'écoute des petits potins que vous pouvez m'apprendre…_

_xOxO _

_Gossip Spider_

**FIN**

**Epilogue (?)**

**_Une semaine plus tard. _**

_Salut à tous. Ici Gossip Spider. Cette fois, je n'ai pas de potin croustillant à vous raconter. Juste une mauvaise nouvelle. Très mauvaise et très triste. La charmante, belle, rigolote et généreuse Abby. Notre scientifique gothique préférée… L'adoratrice de mon espèce… A décidé de mettre fin à ses jours le soir où je me réjouissais de tout les couples du NCIS. J'ai honte de moi et honte d'eux. Aucun de nous… Je dis bien aucun, n'a songé une seule seconde à l'impact que le couple McGalmer aurait sur notre amie. Ziva pensait l'avoir consolée mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. A peine avait-elle quitté le NCIS, qu'Abby avait écrit une lettre d'adieu demandant à tous ses amis de vivre heureux et de profiter de leur amour. C'est McGee, alors qu'il venait pour s'expliquer, qui l'a découverte le lendemain matin, dans son lit, les draps couverts de sang. Il se sent terriblement coupable, mais heureusement Jimmy est là pour le réconforter. Ziva s'en veut aussi énormément. Mais Tony la console du mieux qu'il peut. Le pire c'est Gibbs. Il ne parle plus à personne, ne boit plus de cafés, ne distribue plus de claques… Il frappe même à la porte de Jenny. D'ailleurs, s'il arrive à tenir le coup ce n'est que grâce à elle. _

_De mon côté, je ne me sens plus la force de vivre alors que le mur où est tissé ma toile ne résonne plus en musique. C'est donc sur ces tristes paroles que je vais vous dire adieu. J'ai beaucoup aimé converser avec vous et j'ai adoré vivre parmi les membres du NCIS… _

_Je vous souhaite à tous une vie remplie d'amour et de réussite. _

_Gossip Spider… _

____

* * *

**Hum ... Oui je sais ! Tous les personnages sont carrément OOC et le scénar inexistant ! Alors ce que vous devez savoir c'est que cet OS a été écrit pour un concours organisé par une fille extra et elle avait donné des répliques à insérées. Je vous laisse le soin de deviner lesquelles ^^ On devait écrire sur un couple original (pour le coup, je pense pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer que j'ai au moins réussi ça ^^). Et pour la petite histoire, à cette époque je ne pouvais écrire une fic sans qu'un personnage ne meurt, or elle m'avait dit que si avec les phrases imposées j'arrivais quand même à faire du drama je serais forte. C'est ainsi qu'Abby a trouvé la mort. **

**J'espère qu'à défaut de vous avoir passionné, cette fic aura au moins eu le mérite de vous faire rire un peu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! **

**Bises, LB.**


End file.
